


Sub(text)

by Shaloved30



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend send me a very interesting prompt on tumblr for pre canon but dating Caroline and Kate. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub(text)

Giving one last wave toward the car as it made its way out of the drive Caroline could still feel the blush, a deep pink she was sure, all over her face. Making her way inside back towards the couch she sat with a sigh full of contentment, It had been a lovely day and Caroline was smitten. She felt so lucky to finally have someone like Kate in her life. Her friendship, no.. her companionship had truly been a gift since John walked out. She always made sure Caroline knew she cared, no matter the subject or the hour Kate was there for her. It really was a pleasant surprise and they’d become rather close, even more so once Kate confessed her crush.  Outside of work they enjoyed each others company quite a bit and today’s events were no exception. Caroline bit her lip as she leaned forward towards the coffee table, suddenly lost in thoughts of their day. 

Running a finger around the rim of the waiting glass on the coffee table, she was transfixed by the rich liquid, touched by the thoughtfulness in its arrival. It was her favorite. Kate had brought it over and it paired perfectly with the cheese plate Caroline had prepared but neither seemed to notice much except each other.  They said they’d take things slow but Caroline couldn’t help but want to be close.  Kate had worn her hair down and as Kate had leaned in, just to kiss her cheek, she could feel the soft tresses tickle her neck in the most delightful way.  Her breath caught and before she could stop she turned just in time to catch Kate’s lips. The kiss was the second one they’d shared and this time she was fine taking the lead. Caroline was insistent, stroking Kate’s face as she teased her bottom lip, nibbling just so until Kate opened her mouth to allow her tongue to slide inside.  She couldn’t get close enough, wrapping her arms around Kate, excitement coursing through her at the feel of their breast pressed together. At some point Kate had shifted the balance, kissing her neck, whispering Caroline’s name softly between each press of her warm mouth to the sensitive skin. Caroline huffed and suddenly felt flush all over again; she could still feel them, Kate’s lips on her, so soft yet demanding. Shifting on the couch, she crossed her legs and closed her eyes, attempting to gather her senses and quell the sudden ache between her thighs. Kate would be almost home by now; maybe she’d just send her a message.

After finally draining her glass and grabbing her phone from the coffee table, Caroline swiped the screen, stopping only briefly to smile at Kate’s beautiful face next to her name in the contacts. Opening up the texts between them, she tapped away on the screen and sent her message.

_“I know you’ve just left but… I can’t stop thinking about you..or your lips..on me”_

She was suddenly filled with dread. “What did I just do?” she whispered, her breath quickening as she tossed her phone to the end of the couch as if it were burning her palm. Maybe Kate made a stop and won’t hear it. Maybe she won’t respond. What if she’s mortified at my forwardness? Caroline’s mind raced with the possibilities. This was no good, she was sure of it, sighing deeply Caroline threw her head back on the couch and covered her face with her hands. She had no choice but to wait. Can you die from utter embarrassment, she wondered?  “I might as well be dead anyway,” she bemoaned in the quiet of the room, its silence like a reminder of her assumed fate.

****

Kate decided she would make a stop. There was a quaint little flower stand set up in a lay-by about five minutes from her cottage.  She’d noticed it on her way out and now that she was almost back, feeling quite giddy in fact, having something as beautiful as she felt to accompany her drab desk while she composed and got some marking done sounded like a great idea. She had just pulled in and stepped out of her car towards the attendant when she felt it, her phone vibrated in her cardigan pocket, before sounding its set tune. Deciding to find her flowers first, she was drawn to a half dozen bunch of deep red roses, much like the ones in Caroline’s pristine garden. Quickly making the purchase and pausing to take in the flowers sweet fragrance, Kate’s grin was instant as she thought of her magnificent Caroline and the day they’d just shared. She knew there was a bit of pep to her steps and Miss Elliot was surely the cause.

Climbing in the car she grabbed her phone from her pocket, delighted to see the face of said lady on the screen. Without hesitation she opened up the message and she gasped in surprise at what she saw. Kate could just imagine the state Caroline was in, she was touched by her openness and aroused by the directness all the same.  Kate liked this take charge side of Caroline, she liked all sides truth be told, but today reminded her of those well-kept fantasies she’d had about her boss the early days among the halls of Sulgrave Heath. Settled behind the wheel, her eyes twinkled with mischief while she hastily typed in her reply.

_“Hmm, is that so? Well can you tell me where you want them?”_

The giggles hit her almost immediately as she sent the text away, she could feel the slight warmth hit her cheeks with earnest. “What a sight I must be”, she pondered, and if by instinct she lifted her eyes to meet the stare of one curious flower attendant through the shield.  Gazing back at her phone to no return reply, she waited just a beat before starting up and placing the phone on the passenger seat to buckle in. Setting off out of the lay-by, her smile was wide as she steered back in the direction from which she came. Composing and markings could wait; Kate had some pretty flowers for a headmistress, and one burning question that needed _several_ answers.


End file.
